


Of Frosted Flakes and Cheerios

by ThatGirlEmma



Series: Of Frosted Flakes and Cheerios [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, F/M, M/M, mentions of Lindsay Tuggey Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlEmma/pseuds/ThatGirlEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There he was. It was eleven thirty in the morning on a Thursday, and like clockwork there was this tall, disheveled looking guy buying Frosted Flakes. And, like clockwork, there was Ray, starring at him thinking of another pun or bad pickup line that would earn him some attention, or hopefully a phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Frosted Flakes and Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was a prompt given to me by a friend of mine, basically just another sad soul lost in the trash (amazingness) that is joelay, and reads as following: 'Joelay where they see each other every week on accident and slowly develop the biggest dorkiest crushes on each other ever." Lastly, I'm planning on writing another work in this verse but focusing more on Michael and Lindsay so look out for that!!

 

There he was. It was eleven thirty in the morning on a Thursday, and like clockwork there was this tall, disheveled looking guy buying Frosted Flakes. And, like clockwork, there was Ray, starring at him thinking of another pun or bad pickup line that would earn him some attention, or hopefully a phone number. He didn't even have this guys name, ‘cause every time Ray’s tried to talk to him, the tall cereal lover would just smirk or shrug before leaving. _‘Well, here we go again, prepare to get wooed big guy’_ Ray thought as he moved to observe the line of colorful boxes next to the man.

“Y’know, for someone who buys the exact same cereal every time you come here, you sure do take a lot of time standing here.” Ray smiled as the man turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “So what? Are you judging the other cereals? Are they lesser to you? Too much sugar or too little cornflakes? I mean, I’m more of a Cheerios guy but hey, Frosted Flakes really are grrreat!” Ray said, doing the Tony the Tiger arm swing as he did. _‘Great job Ray, now he thinks your an idiot, did you really have to do the arm swing? Wasn’t that just a little too much’_ But to his amazement, the guy laughed, and Ray almost fainted because, fuck was that the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

“Less judgment and more consideration. Just trying to see if maybe there's a chance that there might possibly be a better option out there than the usual, but sadly, like always, Frosted Flakes wins.” The man said picking up one of the blue boxes in front of him and walking off.

_‘Well, it wasn’t a phone number but he actually talked and that’s worth something right?’_

❉❉❉

Ray knocked on the chipping brown door that lead to his best friends apartment. “Hey Michael open up!” He shouted as the door swung open to reveal an annoyed redhead talking loudly on the phone. Michael looked up at Ray and made a ‘be quite’ motion as he yelled.

“Yeah I know the order was canceled that’s why I’m fucking calling! Sorry Ray I’ll be done in a second the XBOX’s already on.” He said before walking further into the apartment, Ray close behind, continuing his rant to the poor operator on the other end. “No problem man, I’ll start up Call of Duty?” Ray said, receiving a slight nod before Michael went back to his call and headed into his bedroom.

_‘Okay Ray, just drop off the cereal box, you have too many at home, one man cannot consume an entire box in one week, but be subtle this is the third one you’ve ditched here and if he asks, you’ll have to once again pathetically explain your crush over a guy you don’t know to your best friend while chugging RedBull and hating your life.’_

As Ray placed the Cheerio’s down on Michaels kitchen counter, planning on sneaking back to the living room before he got off his call when he heard his friend behind him. “Y’know Ray you could just ask him out.”

“Says the one who's been pining over his neighbor for three months.” Ray said turning around to face Michael.

“Yeah but at least I talk to Lindsay, do you even know that guys name?” Michael said as he took out two RedBulls and made his way to the couch, Ray trailing behind him. “We talked! I mean we kinda talked, but no, I don’t know his name.”

“Thought so, come-on let’s kill some shit and you can drool over his ‘messy hair’ and ‘sexy smirk’ until we pass out, and dear god man stop leaving the fucking cereals. I don’t even like Cheerios!”

❉❉❉

It was once again Thursday, and it was roughly five minutes before Frosted Flakes guy was bound to show up. Ray was nervous okay? It had been weeks of seeing each other every Thursday and today he was going to finally ask him out.

 _‘I mean, we actually talked last week that must mean something, right?’_ Ray heard heavy footsteps behind him and made sure to stay focused on the selections in front of him. _‘Just act casual Ray, you can do this’_

“So, they recently bought a new batch of Raisin Bran, does that have any chance or still no?” Ray turned to see the man already looking at him with a smile.

“Really, Raisin Bran? That doesn’t even compare, it’s not nearly enough sugar and who likes raisins?” Ray was ecstatic, the guy was already talking to him again, and he looked ready to have a full on conversation. “Ah I see, so Special K is out then too?”

“But, of course, besides they put in way too many dried strawberries for my liking.”

“Okay, what about Frosted Mini Wheats?” Ray began to look for his Cheerios as he talked, still feeling the mans eyes on him. “Oh God no, Those are more ‘wheats’ than ‘frosted’ which I am largely against.” Ray put his cereal into his basket and picked up a box of Frosted Flakes and handed them to the man beside him.

“Best to just stick with these then huh- um sorry I don’t know your name.”

“Joel, Joel Heyman.” He-Joel, said with a smile and outstretched hand.

”Best to just stick with these then huh Joel? I’m Ray Narvaez Jr. by the way.” He said taking his hand and shaking it. “Yeah Ray, sometimes it’s best to stick with what you know.” Joel said taking the box and putting it into his respective cart. He turned to walk away when Ray released he still hadn’t asked him out. _‘Fuck, well the moments gone isn’t it?’_

“Oh and Ray?” Joel said as he turned back to where Ray was stood absolutely not pouting. “Yeah Joel?” Ray looked up, expecting some stupid quip or joke.

“There’s a coffee house around the corner. What do you say we meet there instead of here next thursday? I mean, don’t get me wrong, the cereal aisle is beyond romantic and all, but I think maybe an actual date would do us some good.” Ray felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded, a little too enthusiastically, but who can judge him.

“I’d love to.”

“Good, ‘cause I have about four of these boxes at home, I mean who goes through an entire box of cereal in one week? I need a break from them all before they decide to revolt.” Joel laughed before putting his box on the nearest shelf.

“Yeah, I’ve just been giving them to my friend Michael, I figured he’d find something to do with all of them. Ray said, putting his box back as well. “So uh, I’ll see you next week?”

“Yeah, next week. See you Ray.” Joel walked away and out of sight before Ray thrust his hand into the air. “Finally!” _‘Oh I am so bragging to Michael, maybe that’ll convince him to finally ask out Lindsay and stop meddling into my life’_


End file.
